This application constitutes a renewal on the part of the University of California Los Angeles (UCLA) for a Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) grant. This grant will fund activities and programs conducted by the UCLA CFAR within the UCLA AIDS Institute. The UCLA CFAR was set up in 1988, and the AIDS Institute was established in 1992 to coordinate all AIDS research, clinical and educational activities at the University and its affiliated teaching hospitals under one central administration. The overall organization of the AIDS Institute and the CFAR was restructured in 2005, in order to more efficiently and effectively manage the AIDS research activities with a bottom-up approach to governance, allowing participation by all faculty in all of our programs. This renewal application includes CFAR core services and activities that are designed to advance knowledge of HIV/AIDS through the basic, clinical, and behavioral sciences. The overall mission of the UCLA CFAR is to create synergies among diverse disciplines that result in significant breakthroughs in the understanding, prevention and treatment of HIV infection-with particular emphasis on high-value cross disciplinary collaborations. The UCLA CFAR consists of more than 200 investigators who are responsible for research projects that encompass virtually all aspects of HIV/AIDS biology, clinical studies, and behavioral science. UCLA has consistently been ranked among the top institutions for excellence in AIDS research, education and teaching, and clinical programs. The role of the CFAR is to foster collaboration and build linkages both within and outside the university, through support of scientific and administrative core facilities, and the provision of seed grant funding for highly meritorious collaborative and interdisciplinary research projects. The action plan for the first year of requested support is summarized as follows: The CFAR plans to continue supporting nine of the cores funded by the previous CFAR grant: Administrative Core, Developmental Core, Virology/BSL3 Tissue Culture Core, Cytometry Core, Humanized Mouse Core, Gene and Cellular Therapy Core, Mucosal Immunology Core, a Clinical Research Facilitation Core and the Biostatistics Core. Based upon changing epidemiology, needs assessments, strategic planning and revised short-and long-term goals, one core was eliminated and we developed an HIV+ and HIV- subject registry through our Clinical Research Facilitation Core. Inclusion of this resource will be highly beneficial to clinical, behavioral and basic science studies.